Secret
by NYCortes
Summary: The Glee Project 2; Nellie tells Shanna a secret and she swore never to tell anyone. But only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I decided to do this short fanfic that will most likely be 2-3 chapters. This is inspired by the song Secret by The Pierces. My friend has an evil mind so she told me to write this. Nellie will be OOC in this so beware. I hope you guys like this and tell me what you think! Thanks :)**

'_Oh my god. I don't believe this.'_ Nellie had her hand over her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. She stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand, that read positive. She clenched it in her fist and threw it at her bathroom door, screaming with rage, frustration and sadness. She slid down the wall and sat with her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she put her head in between her knees.

'_What am I going to do? I can't have a baby. How can I have been so stupid?' _She lifted her head and eyed the little stick that stared at her from the floor, mocking her.

Nellie was snapped out of her daydream as her phone began to ring. She slipped her phone out of her pocket to see her friend's name on the screen. _'Shanna…'_

She gulped down her tears before pressing answer. "Hello?" she asked, trying to cover the fact she had been crying.

"Nellie! Omg, I have to tell you something!" Shanna chirped in her southern drawl, not noticing Nellie's recent crying.

"Actually, I have something to tell you too. It's kind of important. Do you mind coming over?" Nellie asked nervously.

"Of course! Be there in five!" She hung up before Nellie could respond.

She put her phone back into her pocket and eyed the pregnancy test again. Knowing Shanna would be arriving any minute, she quickly got up and dashed for the test. She snatched it up and threw it in its box. Closing it, she opened the door and ran out of the bathroom. _'I have to hide this test.'_ She went over to her sock drawer and opened it, she put the test all the way in the back under all of her socks. Just as she closed the drawer she heard a car pull up in her driveway. She went down downstairs and heard the bell ring four times as Shanna pressed it excitedly. Nellie opened the door to Shanna standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"Nellie!" she giggled, throwing her arms around her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Shanna," Nellie said less enthusiastically, patting the blonde's back. Shanna let go of Nellie and hopped into the house. Nellie closed the door behind her and turned to face her. "So what's the big news?"

"Michael finally asked me out!" Shanna jumped up and down excitedly.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you." Nellie said, forcing a smile. Shanna's smile faltered as she saw her friend wasn't as excited for her as she thought she'd be. "What's a matter, doll?"

Nellie rung her hands nervously, not knowing how to start. "Shanna?"

"Yes Nellie?" Shanna took a step towards her.

"I have something I want to tell you, but… you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Do you swear on your life?" Nellie asked.

"I swear on my life," Shanna vowed.

Nellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

"I'm pregnant." At the lack of response, she opened her eyes to see Shanna standing there, stunned.

"What?" Shanna couldn't comprehend that innocent little Nellie was pregnant.

"I'm.. pregnant.." Nellie repeated slowly.

Shanna stuttered a bit before asking, "How long have you known?"

"I just found out right before you called. But I've been having symptoms for a while now." Nellie stared nervously at Shanna.

"Who's the father?"

Nellie didn't want to answer that. "I… I can't tell you…"

"Why not? I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone." Shanna urged, stepping closer to her.

Nellie was quiet for a while before she whispered, "Blake…"

Shanna nearly choked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. "BLAKE?!"

"SHHHHHH!" Nellie shushed her. "I don't want the whole world to know!" Nellie yelled quietly at her.

"How can you have sex with Blake?! He's like your best friend!"

"I know! He just came over and we were hanging out and we got close to each other and he kissed me and we just had sex! We were in the moment and couldn't stop it." Nellie rambled.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"NO! I can't tell anyone!"

"But that's his baby! He has a right to know!" Shanna protested.

"Shanna you just swore to me you won't tell anyone!" Nellie yelled.

"I won't but he deserves to know. And won't everyone find out in a couple of months when you start to show?"

"No, I'm going to get rid of it." Nellie stated. She walked around Shanna and headed for the stairs.

"WHAT?! You can't get rid of an innocent baby!" Shanna screeched, following her.

Nellie whipped around and faced the southern girl. "This is my life, this baby is inside of me so I can do whatever I want with it!"

"But it's Blake's baby too! You can't just kill!"

"Blake doesn't need to know and if he doesn't know, he won't miss it. We both don't need a baby right now. So if you don't mind I need to make an appointment to get this thing out of me." Nellie began going up the stairs when Shanna spoke up.

"Alright Nellie. It's your baby, your life, I won't tell you how to live it. I just hope you do what is right." Shanna turned to go and as she reached the door she heard Nellie's voice.

"Don't tell anyone Shanna! You swore!" Nellie yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah. I know." Shanna said quietly, opening the door and leaving. Once she was safely inside her car and driving down the street, she whipped her phone out and dialed the number with speed.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke.

"I need to see you right now. Are you home?"

"Yeah…? Shanna, what's wrong?" The voice asked with worried concern.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Shanna said, ignoring the question. She ended the call and sped down the roads until she finally made it to the house, pulling into the driveway.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shanna jumped out of her car and ran to the front door. She pounded on the door repeatedly until it swung open to a very worried and confused Blake.

"Shanna, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Shanna walked past him and into the house to see Michael on the couch, staring at her with a confused look.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Blake shut the door and turned to Shanna, waiting for her to explain.

She looked at Blake before spitting it out. "Nellie's pregnant."

Blake's eyes grew wide as he heard this while Michael sat in shock. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"She's pregnant. She just told me."

"I can't believe this… Nellie? Who's the father?" Michael asked getting up from the couch, growing angry. Blake looked at Shanna, meeting her eyes. She gave a small nod, understanding the question in his eyes. Blake breathed in a gulp of air, shocked.

"Shanna, who is it?" Michael demanded. He always had feelings for Nellie but when she didn't express them back he asked Shanna out. But he would always love Nellie.

Shanna looked at Michael, eyes flickering to Blake, wondering if she should tell him or not.

"Me…" Blake whispered, eyes on the ground.

Michael turned around to stare at his best friend with anger. "You?!" He yelled. "You had sex with Nellie?!"

Blake's gaze shot over to Michael, worried about what his friend will do. "Dude, I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?! You know how I feel about her and you fucked her?! Michael advanced towards Blake, with each step he took forward, Blake took a step back. "We're supposed to be friends!" Michael shoved him hard, making Blake stumble before regaining his balance.

'Michael, please…" Shanna grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him back, but her snatched his arm back.

"Michael, I know how you feel about her and I'm sorry. We were hanging out and it just happened."

"Oh! It just happened! Is that all?!" Michael shoved Blake again, making him slam against the wall.

"Michael!" Shanna screamed.

Blake stood up and shoved Michael back, though not as roughly, to get him away from him. "I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"How is having sex an accident?! You're dick 'accidentally' went into her?! You bastard!"

"You're just mad because she chose me to have sex with instead of you!" Blake hollered.

Michael snapped and lunged for Blake, slamming him into the wall. Blake shoved him away and punched him in the jaw. They kept going at each other, glued together so the other couldn't get away.

"Michael! Please! Stop!" Shanna ran towards the boys and tried to pry Michael off to no prevail. Blake was able to detach himself from Michael's grasp and that gave Shanna the chance to stand in between them. Michael tried to move around her to get to Blake but she kept blocking his path.

"Move Shanna! I'm gonna kill him!"

"No!" Shanna kept blocking his way as he tried to go around her."

"Move!"

"No!" Shanna knew he wouldn't lay a hand on her so she stood her ground. Michael glared at her before turning his gaze to Blake. Both boys were breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath. Shanna turned around with her back against Michael's chest, so she could feel if he tried to go around her again. "Blake, you need to go to Nellie. She's going to get an abortion."

Blake's eyes snapped from Michael to Shanna, shocked. "What?"

"She's going to get rid of the baby. You need to go and stop her."

Blake stood there for a while before snapping back to reality. He starts to get his keys when Shanna says, "I'll drive you." He nods and opens the door heading to her car. Shanna turns to Michael to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He looks down at her to also see the hurt in her eyes.

"You don't want to be with me." It wasn't a question, Shanna knew he didn't want her, he wanted Nellie.

Before Michael could respond Blake yelled for her.

"SHANNA!"

Shanna gave him one last look before running out the door. Michael ran after her and dived into her backseat. The car ride back to Nellie's house was quiet and filled with the growing tension.

When they got to her house they all jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. Shanna banged on the door repeatedly. "Nellie! Open the door!"

The door opened to the raven haired girl. "Shanna, I don't need this right now. What do you-?" She stopped as she saw Shanna with Blake and Michael behind her. Her eyes flickered between the two boys before landing on Shanna's nervous face.

"Nellie, I'm sorry but-"

"You swore to me!" Nellie yelled. She was about to lunge at Shanna but Blake got in front of Shanna and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the house, away from Shanna.

"Nellie! Look at me!" Blake said.

Nellie fought against him, trying to get to Shanna. "You bitch!"

Michael entered the house followed by Shanna and closed the door.

"Nellie! Look at me!" He grabbed Nellie's wrist and held them at her side until she stopped fighting and looked at him. "Why would you want to get rid of our baby?"

'This baby is inside me so I get to decide what happens to it!" she screamed.

"The baby is mine too! You can't just decide to kill it without even telling me you were pregnant!"

Nellie shoved him off of her. "I can do whatever I want! You were the one who got me pregnant so you can't tell me how to live my life! I will not have this baby and have my life ruined!"

Blake stared at her. "So you're just going to kill it. Not even give it or me a chance."

"Yes I'm going to kill it! I want nothing inside of me that has anything to do with you! Sleeping with you was the biggest mistake of my life! I never want to be with you or see you ever again!" Nellie screamed at him.

Blake just stood there, his eyes hardening. He was so hurt by the words she threw at him, he actually did care about her, but now he didn't care. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I would never want to be with a bitch like you." He gave her one last glare before turning around and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Nellie shifted her evil glare from the door to Shanna and Michael. Michael walked up to Nellie, anger in his eyes. "Why?"

Nellie stared right back at him, not breaking down under his gaze.

"Why would you sleep with my best friend? I love you Nellie and you go and have sex with him?"

Shanna looked at the ground at this.

Nellie took a step closer to him. "I can fuck whoever I want. Know this, I will never love you. Whatever I do is none of your goddamn business."

Michael stared at her for what seemed like hours before finally saying something. "Go to hell." And with that he walked out the front door like Blake and walked home.

**Author's Note: Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! :) This is the last chapter of my little story and I hope you like it! :)**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH; MIGHT BE RATED M.**

Shanna was watching the door and turned back around to look at Nellie. She was glaring daggers at Shanna. "Nellie-"

"You swore to me. You swore on your life you wouldn't tell anyone about this, and not even an hour later you go and tell Blake and Michael."

"I know I did but this was serious," Shanna pleaded.

Nellie slowly walked towards her, making Shanna walk backwards away from her, speaking slowly. "You ruined everything. You swore on your life you wouldn't tell anyone. You broke that promise, so I'll just have to break off your life short."

Shanna's eyes widened in horror at Nellie's words. "Wha-? Nellie! I'm your friend!"

Nellie shook her head as she advanced towards Shanna faster. Shanna spun around and made a run for the door but Nellie was too quick. She lunged at her, grabbed Shanna's waist and tackled her to the floor.

"Nellie! Please!' Shanna begged, struggling to get away from her. Nellie straddled Shanna's waist and pinned her wrists down beside her head.

"You brought this upon yourself. You swore you'd never tell, Shanna. You swore you'd never tell." Nellie smiled evilly at her as Shanna's blue eyes shone with fright and horror. She screamed and thrashed against Nellie with all her might, but it proved to be fruitless.

Nellie wrapped her small hands around her friend's neck and proceeded to squeeze. Shanna grasped at her hands and tried to pull them off her. This only caused Nellie to squeeze harder. She was breathing heavy due to the energy being put into strangling the southern girl.

Shanna choked and tried to get air into her deflating lungs. She reached up and attempted to scratch Nellie's face but her arms were to weak. She went back to holding onto Nellie's hands and trying to take them off her neck. Her big blue eyes were impossibly wider and her lips turned a light blue. Shanna was sure she would have the life squeezed out of her immediately, but Nellie let go of her neck and got off her. Shanna took in a deep, shaky choked breath and gasped for the much needed air, gently putting her hand on her bruised neck. She sat up slightly and supported herself with her other hand.

Nellie rushed to the kitchen and went towards the sink, which had a cinderblock filled with her kitchen knives. She grabbed the handle of a knife and pulled it out. She made her way back to the living and saw Shanna slowly crawling to the door, still gasping for air. Nellie went over to her and pulled her shoulder, making her fall on the floor again on her back. She once again straddled Shanna's waist and looked into her eyes. She gripped the knife tightly in her right hand and raised it above her head. "Goodbye Shanna."

"Nellie!" Shanna screamed and fought weakly against her. Without a second thought, Nellie plunged her knife downwards and into Shanna's chest, piercing her heart. Blood oozed from the wound and dripped over the fabric of her shirt. Shanna gasped, making Nellie press the knife harder, enjoying the sight of her dripping blood. It stained her hands, but she didn't care. Shanna choked, making gurgling sounds. Blood seeped from her open lips.

The floor was stained crimson, the front of Nellie's clothes soaked. She removed the dagger only to lift it up higher and then spear it through Shanna's bare throat. More blood poured from the hole in her neck, her veins pumped out the scarlet liquid that kept her alive. Removing the knife from her neck, Nellie stared triumphantly at the corpse of her best friend. Her blue eyes were wide open and lifeless, staring at nothing. Her hair wet with her blood as well as her clothes. Nellie climbed off of the body and stood up, She threw the knife next to Shanna's hand and whispered, "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
